Like Toy Soldiers by Eminem
by Rottedheart of the River
Summary: How the song Like Toy Soldiers relates to the life a warrior. I hope you like it and PLZ review! I take flames to compliments and everything in between!


**A/N ) First of all I do not own the song Like Toy Soldiers  or Warriors by Erin Hunter because if I did, Scourge would be more amazing and might have won but idk and Squirrelflight would still be Brambleclaw's mate... **

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Like Toy Soldiers<strong>

_**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left **_

_**We all fall down...**_

_**Chorus:**_

_**step by step, heart to heart, left right left**_

_**We all fall down like toy soldiers**_

_**bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win**_

_**But the battle wages on for toy soldiers...**_

* * *

><p>"No!" screamed Bluestar. The memory flashed through her dream. "Mother."<p>

She woke up with a start. Her eyes were wet with tears. She shook her head.

"That was seasons ago," she told herself.

That horrible night will never leave her memory._ The weather was horrible. Storming with lightning and thunder. We lost it anyways._

She looked up at the stars. _StarClan didn't agree with that battle_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm supposed to be a soldier who never blows his composure.<strong>_

_**Even though I hold the weight of the world on my shoulders.**_

_**I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it.**_

_**Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter.**_

_**i'd never drag them in battles that i can't handle unless**_

_**i absolutely have to**_

_**i'm supposed to set an example **_

_**i need to be a leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em.**_

_**if some shit ever just pop off, i'm supposed to be beside 'em.**_

_**Now the Ja shit i tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it.**_

_**There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it.**_

_**I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and i just lost it.**_

_**it was crazy , this shit was beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit.**_

_**and even though the battle was won, i feel like we lost it.**_

_**I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm the one who caused it**_

_**This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why i got in it.**_

_**That was never my object for someone to get killed.**_

_**Why would i wanna destroy something i helped build.**_

_**It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good.**_

_**I went through my whole career without ever mention' ...**_

_**now it's just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth**_

_**And talkin' about something that i knew nothing about**_

_**Plus Dre told me to stay out, this just wasn't my beef**_

_**So i did, i just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth**_

_**While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life.**_

_**Like fuck it i understand this is business**_

_**And this shit just isn't none of my business **_

_**But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cuz...**_

* * *

><p><em>The battle we may have won but it was a loss altogether<em>, thought Ivypaw.

"And Russetfur died while Firestar lost a life," she continued but out loud.

Tigerstar enters the clearing with Hawkfrost. " It wasn't your fault Ivypaw." said Hawkfrost.

"It was Lionblaze's fault! He killed Russetfur," growled Tigerstar.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. You did good. You fought well too. You may go." meowed Hawkfrost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chorus:<strong>_

_**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left**_

_**We all fall down like toy soldiers**_

_**bit by bit, torn apart, we never-er win**_

_**But the battle wages on for toy soldiers...**_

* * *

><p>Lionblaze woke with a start. He remembered the blankness on Russetfur's face when he pulled her back.<p>

_I had to,_ he thought.

He got up and walked into the clearing and stared at the stars.

"I am sorry," he meowed to the stars of StarClan, " I am very sorry, Russetfur."

He looked at the stars one more time and went back into the warriors den. He layed back down beside Cinderheart.

_I didn't mean to but she would have killed Firestar..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme<strong>_

_**And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'**_

_**But now it's elevated cuz once you put someone's kids in it**_

_**The shit get's escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?**_

_**It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin**_

_**We actually tried to stop 50 and Ja beef from happenin'**_

_**Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him**_

_**And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him**_

_**Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him**_

_**Fuck it 50 smash 'em, and mash 'em and let him have it**_

_**Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions**_

_**Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk**_

_**Has an obsession for me and thinks that I'll be his ressurection**_

_**Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record**_

_**But now he's fucked the game up cuz one of the ways I came up**_

_**Was through the publication the same one that made me famous**_

_**Now the owner has a grudge against me for nothin'**_

_**Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him**_

_**But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think**_

_**That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.**_

_**And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind**_

_**We still have soldiers that's on the front line**_

_**That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders**_

_**Never to exort us, strictly to show they support us**_

_**We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus**_

_**To show them we lovde 'em back and let 'em know how important it is**_

_**To have Runyon Avenue Soldiers up in our corners**_

_**Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is**_

_**But I ain't try na have none of my people hurt and murdered**_

_**It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it**_

_**Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict**_

_**I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further**_

_**But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'**_

_**I'm just willin' to be the bigger man if y'all can quit poppin'**_

_**Off at your jaws well then I can 'cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'**_

_**I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience 'cuz…**_

_**Step by step, heart to heart, left right left**_

_**We all fall down like toy soldiers**_

_**Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win**_

_**But the battle wages on for toy soldiers…**_

* * *

><p>Cloudstar yowled the retreat as his clanmates were attacked by rats from all sides.<p>

_How could the hunter lose to the prey? Why is Starclan against our exsistence? We must have deeper roots if Skyclan is to survive._

I watched as my remaining clanmates reached the top of the gorge and whispering their goodbyes to one another. A few of them had glared at me but I shook off the feeling.

Skyclan is no more.


End file.
